Adonis
by Polar Monkey
Summary: Will Draco Malfoy be able to resist the forbidden fruit? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

One day left. One more day and again, as every year, Draco Malfoy would step on the grounds of the place that he had hated for almost his whole life. Draco Malfoy hated Hogwarts. There was no particular reason behind it; he would rather engage himself in other, more important activities. Partying and meaningless sex.

Draco Malfoy may have seemed like a typical teenager but he was much more than that. He was incredibly smart. Not to mention dark. Once he put his mind to something, there was no turning back. He would not fail. He would try repeatedly until he succeeded. He never actually had to try very hard to get anything though. What with his dangerously handsome looks and lethal brain, he could get whatever he wanted.

Draco sat lounging on his hammock beside the lake in his back, thinking of the chaotic year ahead. Being a prefect he did have advantages, but he never really cared. Obviously he abused his position by bullying and breaking the rules, but he never left proof so no one could do anything about it.

_6th year is going to be a blast,_ he thought sarcastically. He had already slept with most of the girls in school and forgotten their names as soon as he kicked them out of his room. His parents weren't aware of the kind of things he did but they didn't care as long as he got good grades.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. Draco had made it very clear that he had no interest in getting the dark mark and thought that they were all a bunch of lunatics. His father hadn't forced anything on him. He thought Draco had the right to choose. He still loved his son no matter what the Dark Lord ordered him to do.

Draco was dozing off when he heard a whimpering noise to the right of him. He looked up to find one of the many house elves quivering before his eyes.

"Are you cold Winky?" Draco asked. He had no tolerance for these pathetic creatures.

"No master. I was sent here by Madam Narcissa to remind you to pack your belongings for the train to Hogwarts." The elf shuddered as Draco shot it a cold glare.

"I have not forgotten so I don't see any reason to be reminded. Now leave." Draco was having a hard time controlling his temper. Why? Why was he feeling so angry? The elf had done nothing but he still felt the powerful rage searing through his veins, threatening to take over his sane state of mind. He was tired of feeling angry. He sighed, got up, and headed towards the manor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord paced aimlessly, deep in thought. He was surrounded by his most trusted followers sitting around a large, round, mahogany table. The room was dark, illuminated by a single blood red candle that hovered in mid air at the centre of the table. The light barely reached the occupants of the table, but the Dark Lord's glowing white face was clearly visible despite the darkness.

His features had changed somehow. His eyes were no longer blood red, but an enticing emerald green. The slits on his face were replaced by a strong, sharp nose. His lips were in a slight pout, the same ghostly white as the rest of his face. His hair was a unique golden brown and had grown to just above his shoulders. When his followers seemed confused at the sudden change, he calmly explained that he had killed a couple of young boys and used their youthful souls to change his features.

He was a handsome thing. Women would throw themselves at his feet but he did not give them a second look. No. He was after someone in particular. He wanted her. Adonia Evans. The purest, most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He had never felt this way about any other woman. Ruling the world was only second to having her as his bride. He would never forget the night he first saw her.

_Lord Voldermort was flying at a steady speed through the dark sky. It was a particularly still and slightly warm night. The Dark Lord sensed several of his followers on brooms, not very far behind him. He finally decided to raid the Ministry of Magic. A surprise attack. The portkey was not far now. He needed information. He needed the prophecy. Since Potter's sorry arse was defended by Dumbledore and the "Order of the Phoenix", he decided to retrieve the prophecy himself. He could see that he was nearing to the portkey. Just a couple of minutes away._

_He sped up, eyes focused on nothing but the large chunk of wood lying on the ground before him. He obviously needed something big or else he would not have been able to transport as many people to the Ministry. He landed gracefully on the ground and his followers repeated his action mere seconds later_

_"Everyone at once!" Lord Voldermort's deep voice cut through the still air._

_As soon as the words left his lips, the hooded followers reached out to touch any wood their hands could come in contact with. The world swirled around their faces and soon enough they landed on the cold black floor of the Ministry of Magic. Voldermort's feet touched the ground and he found himself facing the empty room._

_"Spread out and search. Report back to me as soon as any of you find it!" Voldermort's voice boomed through the empty room and everyone started moving._

_"Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle! You five are coming with me." The five notorious death eaters followed Voldermort wordlessly._

_They took the elevator to the lowest floor. They stepped out and were affronted by seven doors. Malfoy pointed to the second door from the right and Voldermort lead the way. Again they were in a circular room surrounded by several doors. Malfoy took out his wand and marked the door they entered through. He then lead them to the door directly ahead of them. _

_They were in a long hallway. The stone walls held torches lit by fire. Straight ahead was another door. The Dark Lord was growing impatient. He couldn't bear to see another door. He sped up and blew the door to pieces upon reaching it. He knew it was stupid but his thirst for information was deadly. Meaning he would kill anyone or anything that stood in his way. That would no longer be necessary though. He reached his destination._

_"Goyle!" he barked._

_Goyle stepped forward and presented his wrist. The Dark Lord pressed his wand onto the scarred skin and felt Goyle writhe in pain. Soon enough, dark mists surrounded them and the remaining of his followers appeared before him. Voldermort let go of Goyle's hand and smirked in satisfaction at the pain he caused._

_"Look for it. Search every-" he was cut off though._

_The dark mists were replaced by white as aurors and Dumbledore's other stooges apparated into the room. Voldermorts followers were at once in action. The sent various Unforgivables flying across the room without hesitation. Their effort was pointless though. There were too many of Dumbledore's followers. Still, the battle continued. Voldermort was beyond exasperated now. He needed to get to that prophecy. He reached a few feet away from where most people were fighting but he was suddenly stopped. _

_The spell was directed at him, that much he was sure of. He dodged it without any trouble. He turned; along with a few of his followers who noticed the attack; towards the person who had the nerve to shoot a spell at him. He would kill the person without hesitation. But he had to rethink those words almost as soon as he thought them. Before his eyes was a girl no doubt, clad in dark robes and a hood over her head that covered almost all of her face. The robes however clung to the thin frame of her body, emphasizing the beautiful (not to mention extremely noticeable) curves. A few loose chocolate brown curls hung out of the hood. The rich, smooth texture made them look almost eatable. The only part of her face that he could see was the full, pouty, pink lips. He could make out her tanned, exotic skin despite the darkness._

_He had been standing in the same position for almost ten seconds, staring at her. She took this chance and quickly shot another spell at him. This angered him, and the intensity of his shield spell sent her hood flying backwards revealing her face. Everything was in slow motion for him now. The world stopped as he stared at her face. Her expression clearly told him that she was not afraid of him the least bit. It held a bit of superiority. It seemed she thought she was above him. He didn't care. He just stared at her face longer. Her cute button nose, and her large turquoise eyes. He got lost in those eyes. They held the innocence he had never seen in any other person. He snickered. So she had not yet been claimed by a man? No matter, he would take care of that. It seemed impossible though, that she was this innocent even though she was probably the most beautiful being on earth. Were men blind?_

_Her perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her wild, delicious curls were making the sharp structure of her face stand out. She was breathtaking. His thoughts were interrupted though. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green light shoot out towards her. Someone was trying to kill her. The person would pay. The spell didn't hit her though. She dodged it in a very gracious manner and quickly shot a spell at him; her confused expression all the while remaining the same as she turned on the Dark Lord again. _

_"No," he thought. She could not be hurt._

_"RETREAT!" he shouted loud and clear, never breaking eye contact with the brilliant blue orbs._

_The death eaters started apparating as soon as the command was shouted out. Voldermort gave her one last look and apparated himself._

He could never seem to get her out of his mind after that night. He now realised that the look on her face wasn't one of confusion. She was disturbed. Disturbed as to why he was staring at her so intently.

He stopped pacing and looked at his followers. He had asked everyone of them to carry out a research about the girl. He would find out everything he needed about her. Then find her and claim her as his. He had no doubt about her virginity. He had years of experience. But he still needed to know as much as he could about her.

"Well?" he asked.

Lucius Malfoy rose from his place. "My lord, we have acquired useful information."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Aherm, yes well, you see this girl, her name is Adonia Evans. She is a pureblooded orphan. She recently discovered the millions that her parents left her and is going to Hogwarts for the first time tomorrow. Before today, she studied whatever she could without the help of others. I've heard people say that she holds some great power. Well, she does seem really skilled. Oh, and she is going directly to 6th year. That's the same year as my son. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor since she had a meeting with Dumbledore beforehand."

Voldermort took in everything he said. A Gryffindor? He didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyways. From what he saw yesterday, she certainly had the skills of a Slytherin, but the bravery of a Gryffindor nonetheless.

"Lucius! I want you to instruct your son to do something." Voldermort barked.

"Should I tell him to keep everyone away from her?" he asked.

"No... I want **HIM** to stay away from her." Voldermort knew what Draco Malfoy was capable of. If women could throw themselves at him then they could kill themselves for Draco Malfoy. He was of inexplicable beauty as was Adonia Evans. They were well suited when it came down to looks and he would not tolerate being threatened by the Malfoy kid.

"Severus. You are my trusted follower. I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Yes Master," he said. Severus wasn't actually going to bother. He had seen the girl. And she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. But she was probably not even seventeen and he was not a paedophile.

Voldermort dismissed them and then retreated into his chambers to yet again be troubled by the thoughts of the delicious female.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron," Hermione shook Ron gently in attempt to wake him.

"Ron!" she said a bit more loudly.

"Ron! Wake up you stupid git!" Hermione started shaking vigorously now.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! I told you I was getting up!" Ron said in a hoarse voice.

"Everyone's on the breakfast table and your mum's been screaming your name for the past hour!"

"I'm getting up! Gosh..." Ron muttered getting up.

Hermione smiled and stopped him before briefly kissing him on the lips. Ron, slightly happier now, mumbled something incoherent before stepping into the bathroom.

Downstairs everyone was at the breakfast table laughing at something the twins said. Molly Weasley was standing beside Harry forcing food down his throat while Ginny was pointing and laughing. Harry tried shooting death glares at Ginny but couldn't manage since she kept making weird kissing faces at him. In the end he lost control and burst out laughing at her.

The door to the back yard opened and everyone's eyes shot towards it. Arthur Weasley stepped inside wearing black robes and for a second it looked like he was trying to hide someone behind him.

Molly walked over to him before giving him a light peck on the cheek and earning a couple of "Ew's" from the Weasley kids as well as a "Get a room" from Fred and George.

"Kids there's someone I'd like you to meet," Arthur said sounding hesitant.

A mass of thick brown curls slowly started peeking out from behind him. Adonia shyly stepped inside the kitchen after Arthur Weasley.

"Hi," her slightly husky, velvety voice echoed throughout the room. She was in simple muggle attire. A tight fitting black turtle neck paired with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converses. It was still dark outside so she couldn't be seen very properly. She closed the door behind her and smiled politely at Molly.

Everyone was staring dumbfounded at her. Her turquoise eyes scanned the room to see if she was getting a reply for her greeting.

"Well hello there," Fred said flirtatiously. Ginny smiled and nudged him hinting to shut his big mouth.

Molly went over to Adonia and squeezed her in a tight hug. "It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you. And you haven't changed one bit! Well you have gotten skinnier. That won't do at all. You didn't listen to anything I told you in India did you? Goodness, do you ever think about your health?" Molly was scolding her.

"Molly... Do you ever think about anything else but fattening me up?" Adonia asked in her smooth voice.

"You two went to India together?" George asked.

"Your parents and I came across each other at the London airport. They're quite hopeless when it comes to the muggle world. I helped them out and we spent the rest of the trip together."

"Sit down child. I can't bear to see you so thin. I'm afraid you're going to disappear any second if I don't put some meat on those bones," Molly continued scolding.

Adonia took a seat next to Ginny while Molly piled her plate up with pancakes topped with maple syrup. Ginny snickered while the rest of the boys continued staring at her.

"Hey. I'm Ginny," Ginny introduced.

"Adonia Evans. Nice to meet you."

"Are you coming to Hogwarts with us?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. Sixth year."

"You're one year younger. But that doesn't make a very big difference," George smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm George by the way. And this is my evil twin, Fred. And that's the boy who lived AKA the chosen one," George said pointing at Harry. Adonia glanced at Harry's dark messy hair and green eyes that seemed somewhat familiar.

Fred punched George on the side and Harry kicked him from underneath the table as Adonia laughed.

"Did you say your name was Adonia Evans?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you by any chance remember any family member by the name of Lily Evans?" he questioned again.

"Sorry. I'm an orphan so I know nothing of my family history. Why do you ask though?"

"She was my mother," Harry said. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as a gesture of comfort.

"I'm so sorry Harry but I have no idea," Adonia said sadly. The dimly lit room caused her perfectly tanned skin to glow and her sad eyes to stand out.

"Not a big deal. Seriously," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"So Adonia... Have you ever heard of strip poker?" Fred asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Fred!" it was Hermione that spoke. She was dragging Ron downstairs by the sleeve and apparently hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Is that really how you talk to people you've just met?" Hermione asked incredulously, seating herself on the chair opposite Adonia's and helping herself to a plate of pancakes.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said raising a hand to shake. Adonia scanned Hermione this time. She had large curls of golden-brown hair, smooth porcelain skin and deep chocolate brown eyes. She had an intelligent know-it-all look on her face and it was clearly visible that she was exceptionally bright. Adonia introduced herself before looking at Ron. He was staring at her like she was a giant walking, talking, chocolate frog.

"Ron it is rude to stare," Hermione whispered threateningly.

"Right, sorry, I'm Ron Weasley," he said after coming out of his stupor.

"Alright kids. Here's the deal. Kim here is going to be in sixth year at Hogwarts. It's the first time she is going to be around so many hormonal teenagers so I want you to look after her-" Arthur Weasley was interrupted.

"Really Arthur. I can take care of myself. You don't need have all your kids look after me like I'm a child," Adonia said, for the first time with a little anger in her voice.

"You are a child Adonia. And since you are my responsibility, I will not tolerate any harm coming towards you," Arthur said sternly.

"Who would possibly try to harm me?" Adonia challenged.

"He's right Adonia. Don't underestimate the students of Hogwarts. Especially those pesky Slytherins," Ginny said.

"Hey don't worry. I'll protect you!" Goerge said, sticking out his chest in a macho manly manner.

Ron and Harry scoffed and stifled their laughter while Fred nudged his twins waist causing him to shrivel up in pain.

"Arthur you really don't need to do this," Adonia said.

"Kim. Listen dear. You are like a daughter to us. We just want to look out for you," it was Molly who replied.

"Well you definitely never gave us that much attention!" Fred exclaimed.

"Are you a girl?" asked Arthur.

"No," replied Fred.

"Then shut up," Arthur said.

Everyone but Fred started laughing their guts out at this. Adonia still held that stern look in her eyes.

"I want all of you to take care of Adonia and most of all, KEEP HER AWAY FROM BOYS!" Arthur almost shouted.

"What?!?!" Adonia asked, surprised.

The whole room burst out in laughter again except Adonia, Arthur and Molly. Adonia thought this was beyond ridiculous but Arthur looked dead serious and so did Molly. Arthur spoke again when the laughter died out a little.

"Adonia, you have no idea what those boys are like. Trust me. I have experience with Fred and George," he said.

"Hey!" the twins shouted.

"Well , it's true. You guys are perverts," Hermione said in a matter-of-factly way.

Fred and George gave each other sly smiles as if they were just complimented and earned looks of disgust from Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll look after you Kim. Harry and I are together and Hermione and Ron are a thing so I'm sure we won't have any problems," Ginny said sweetly. She was really trying to befriend the girl. After all, Hermione and Ginny were probably two of the most popular girls in school. Not that they cared the least bit. Ginny just felt like she and Adonia would hit it off. And she could easily see that boys would be swooning after Adonia as soon as she stepped foot in Hogwarts. That was not always a good thing.

"Yeah of course," Adonia said. She noticed Ginny's fiery red hair, green eyes and innocently freckled face and thought it wouldn't be hard to get to know her. Ginny seemed quite eager anyways.

"Where's your trunk?" Hermione asked.

'Well it's not so much a trunk, just a bag full of some stuff. She hasn't had the time to go out and buy everything she needs. It's upstairs in Ginny's room," Molly said.

Ginny and Hermione rose from their chairs and beckoned for Adonia to get up too. Adonia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tentatively stood up.

"Come on. We've got some things to show you," Ginny said enthusiastically.

Molly looked like she was about to complain about food again but Ginny silenced her with a stern look.

Ginny led the way upstairs to her room. Adonia stepped inside and took in her surroundings. It was a cosy little room. The far wall had a large window on it with a large bed directly underneath it that was taking up most of the room. To the left of the bed was a small teak dressing table pushed up against the wall with a mirror stuck to it. To the right of the bed was another door, no doubt the closet. Four large lamps stood on the four corners of the room. The bed was decorated with countless fluffy pillows and a baby pink bed sheet. It looked extremely comfortable.

Hermione took Adonia's hand and guided her to the bed. The sat down facing each other while Ginny was rummaging through her closet looking for something. She retuned holding a large book in her hands that looked extremely heavy to carry and sat on the bed. They were now sitting in a circle with the book in the middle.

"Are we conjuring a spirit or something?" Adonia asked with an amused expression on her face.

The girls laughed and turned the book towards her.

"No silly. This is the Hogwarts year book. We thought we might give you an idea of the kind of people you're going to be studying with," Hermione said.

They opened the book and as Hermione said, the bold letters engraved on the front page read "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY '08". They turned the page and there were several moving pictures of the first year students. The next 30 pages were dedicated to first year. Ginny turned the pages quickly stating that the real stuff begins in the later years. After what seemed like a million pages, Ginny finally reached the fourth year section.

Adonia looked at the divisions between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She caught sight of fiery red hair in the Gryffindor section and Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, that's me. Let's get down to the important people though. The hot guys!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smirked at Ginny and turned the pages until she reached the fifth year section. Ginny immediately pointed at someone in the Slytherin section. The boy had white-blonde hair that reached mid-neck. His grey eyes looked like molten mercury and his pink pouty lips stood out on his otherwise pale face. He looked taller than most boys and Adonia could tell that he was also one of the more muscular boys in the group.

"Hottie number 1. Avoid at all times. He's pure evil," Hermione said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh come on Hermione! So he's the typical bad boy. That just makes him more attractive. You know he's never had a girlfriend before," Ginny said.

"But he's slept with almost every girl in school!" Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes he has. But according to Pansy he hasn't found anyone who he thinks is worth wasting time on."

"That is really stupid. He hasn't found a SINGLE girl that he likes in the whole school? It's just ridiculous."

"What's his name?" Adonia asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny answered.

Adonia looked at the boy again. He looked angry for some reason. She hadn't really shown that much attention to boys before. She didn't think criticising this Draco Malfoy would make that much of a difference to her. She listened again as Ginny started naming other boys and girl to look out for, commenting here and there about how they look. After two hours of "girl time" as Hermione called it, Molly Weasley's voice boomed throughout the house demanding that the girls come downstairs before she comes up there.

Adonia was having fun with these new people. She had never actually had any real friends and this was a sudden change. She often found herself befriending people a lot older than her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Adonia stood in front of the crimson Hogwarts Express. Molly Weasley was hugging them goodbye and warning them about getting into trouble. Adonia looked around. She didn't think she had ever seen so many teenagers in one place. She hugged Molly one last time and made her way to the train with Hermione and Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco boarded the Hogwarts express with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini beside him. They found an empty compartment quickly since it was still early. Blaise and Pansy sat on the seat across him giving him a speculative look.

"So did you hear about the new student?" Blaise asked.

"No. Why should I care?" Draco drawled.

"It's a girl," Pansy said eyeing Draco.

Draco smiled at his best friend who was forever trying to find him a girlfriend and replied, "Pansy can you give it up already? I can find a girlfriend myself."

"Pansy didn't your father tell you though?" Blaise asked.

"Tell me what? All I know is that it's a girl who going in Gryffindor," Pansy replied.

"A Gryffindor? Hell no Pansy!" Draco exclaimed, surprised that Pansy would ever commit such a monstrosity. He would rather go to hell and back than date a bloody Gryffindor.

"Wait there's more," Blaise said, keeping his voice low. Draco and Pansy leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"My father said he saw her closely, he even tried killing her but she dodged his spell like a beach ball. She was at the Ministry fighting on Dumbledore's side, and she shot a spell at the Dark Lord. He said she didn't look human at first. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And the Dark Lord fell head on heels for her."

Draco and Pansy burst out laughing. "You mean that git's fallen for some angel face?" Draco asked.

"There's more," Blaise said eyeing Draco.

"Why're you giving me that look?" Draco asked again.

"It concerns you," Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would it concern me? Father hasn't said anything to me," Draco was suddenly alot more curious.

"Draco, the Dark Lord asked your father to keep you away from her. He also asked Snape to keep an eye on her to make sure no boys go near her. He doesn't want to be threatened by you because he thinks you're a hotter than him. I actually feel sorry for you Draco. She's like the forbidden fruit to you," Blaise smirked.

"Wait. Backup. He thinks I'm hotter than him? He's threatened by me? Cool," Draco said.

"Don't forget the most important part. You're not allowed to go anywhere near her," Pansy said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah I heard. The forbidden fruit right?"

Pansy smiled and nodded. She knew that if this girl really was that beautiful, then Draco would go after her. And the fact that she was forbidden to touch would make him more eager.

"I don't care. I can get loads of girls without any effort and I'm not wasting my time on one. I need to go and get some air," Draco said getting up.

He opened the compartment door and headed towards the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice.

"-should trust me. Stay away from them. Especially Malfoy," said the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny I really have no interest in going anywhere near the Slytherins. I would appreciate it if you just drop it," said another unfamiliar voice.

They were boarding the train so Draco decided to waste no time making their lives miserable. They were opening the door to their compartment when Draco saw their backs.

"Didn't realise you missed me so much Weasley."

Hermione, Ginny and Adonia turned around. Draco held his breath as soon as he saw her. The wild chocolate brown curls, those innocent turquoise-blue eyes, Draco got lost in those eyes. Beautiful. Draco realised he was staring and quickly shook out of his stupor.

"I see you have a new friend. Was Mudblood getting boring?" Draco questioned with his smirk back in place.

"Shove it ferret-boy," Ginny shot back.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco raised his hand to Adonia which she presumed he wanted to shake.

"Adonia Evans," she said taking his hand. To her surprise he lifted her hand and kissed it. She blushed a deep crimson, never having been kissed in any form before. Hermione was red in the face and looked like she was about to blow.

"Keep your filthy hands off her Malfoy," Hermione screamed.

"I don't see her protesting Mudblood. Why don't you go and fuck Weasley or something?" Draco suggested hotly.

Adonia was surprised to say the least. So this was the infamous Draco Malfoy. She may have never been kissed before but she would not stand for him making fun of her friends.

"That was very rude. I think it's safer for you to leave us alone," Adonia threatened.

Draco looked taken aback, "I'll go wherever I want. And if that means following you, then tough luck. What're you going to do about it?"

Adonia was short tempered. She raised her want and quickly cast the Tarantallegra spell and sent him dancing off away from them while he was screaming profanities. The passer by's started pointing and laughing and Draco's temper got worse. Oh _she will so pay for that little stunt. Maybe I'll dye her hair green while she's asleep. Then we'll see how she likes it... That sounded gay even in my head, _Draco thought.

The tiring train ride had finally ended and Draco stepped out towards the carriages. Everywhere he looked giggling girls were pointing in his direction. _See? I have all the girls in the world swooning at my feet. I don't need some tanned, delicious, beautiful, angel-faced, exotic beauty... Ugh!_

Draco hated her now. He would do anything to make her life hell. But first he knew he had to get her out of his mind. Just then he caught sight of a 5th year sending flirtatious glances in his direction. He smiled to himself and made his way towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My first A/N!!!! I'm so excited. I forgot to put one in the first chapter for some reason. Anyways. Before I start I would like to make a special mention to some people.

Ms. Chandy: You were my first reviewer. Ever. Thank you for your enthusiasm. I really appreciate your review.

Di14: My second reviewer! I started this new chapter because of you.

Amanda: Special thanks to you for being my third reviewer. Even if all you said was "please update?" It truly moved me *sniff*

I thank all of you who decided to add my story to your favourites. You guys rock my world. Thanks for the support.

Now on with the story!

Oh... Almost forgot. The writing that is in italics is when Draco or Adonia are saying something in their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco hated her now. He would do anything to make her life hell. But first he knew he had to get her out of his mind. Just then he caught sight of a 5__th__ year sending flirtatious glances in his direction. He smiled to himself and made his way towards her._

"Hey..." Draco said seductively as he reached the not-so-modest 5th year.

"Hi Draco. Do you want to share a carriage? Alone?" she questioned bravely.

"Why not? Sharing a carriage with a beautiful thing such as yourself would be quite pleasurable I'm sure."

Draco led her to the first empty carriage he could find and stepped in after her. The inside of the carriage would be plunged in total darkness if it wasn't for the windows. But then again, Draco would rather have sex in darkness than risk anyone watching. He pulled the ragged, grey curtains over the carriage windows just as it started moving. Unknowingly he hadn't pulled the curtain all the way through. If a carriage was standing right next to them, the inside would be clearly visible.

The 5th year whose name Draco did not know yet was slowly trying to comprehend the fact that Draco had closed the curtains because his intentions were to have sex in this short ten minute ride. She wasn't objecting because this was like a once in a lifetime chance for her. Who knew when she would be able to bed him again? Well, if you call this bedding... It's more like "doing it at the back of a moving vehicle." Whatever. She wasn't complaining.

Draco beckoned the girl to move next to him. He really wanted to get down and dirty. Just to get that dumb bitch out of his mind. _Adonia Evans. What a stupid name. Even if it means goddess of beauty. She's not THAT pretty. Just different. I don't see what everyone's so hyped about, _Draco thought to himself. No. He had to concentrate on pleasuring the girl next to him. She was waiting for him to make the first move.

Draco turned his head towards her and looked at her face. _Not bad. _Abruptly, he bent down and his lips met her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. The slow kiss started growing faster but not nearly as passionate as he would've wanted. He pulled back.

"Are you a virgin?" He questioned.

"No! I've slept with tons of guys before," she replied while sweat was quickly forming on her forehead.

_Maybe she's just not that good._ He didn't care. As long as he got his release. He bent down to kiss her again while his hands were creeping up her top. He had to be quick. His hands reached her bra and he unhooked it in a hurry. Soon they were on her breasts while his mouth was trailing kisses down to her neck. He didn't want to leave marks on her so he was caressing her gently.

The moans she was liberating was proof that he was doing a good job. His thumb was gently rubbing her nipple while he used one hand to stroke his way up her leg. He reached to her skirt and realized that her panties were already wet. He pushed it aside to enter one single finger inside her. Pumping his finger in and out of her wetness, he was getting her ready for him. She was not very tight. So she did have sex before. Many times.

His mouth was at her chest, slowly kissing and nibbling at her skin. He retrieved his finger from inside her and unzipped his pants. They were nearing to the castle now so he had to be quick. He pulled down his boxers and let loose his big erection. He knew he was big. That's why he had such a big ego. He was fully loaded. The girl didn't seem surprised. She had, no doubt, heard about his infamous girth. Draco slowly lifted her from her hips and placed her on his member. He managed to slip in with little effort. This is where he started getting rough. He was rapidly pumping in and out of her in attempt to get his release before he reached school. His hands were now roughly abusing her breasts. The speed was truly exhilarating for her as she came quickly, screaming his name. He however needed more than that. He continued his rhythm and retrieved when he was on the brink of his orgasm to spray his seed all over her stomach.

He saw her face. She was tired and her hair was plastered to her forehead because of her sweat. So was his. Except he didn't look so pathetic. He pulled his boxers and pants up, zipping it in a hurry. Her skirt was still bunched around her waist with her panties shifted to the side and her breasts hung loose with the shirt and bra discarded to the other end of the carriage. She got up breathing heavily.

"So when can we do this again?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in hope.

"We'll see," he smirked as the carriage came to a stop.

"But wasn't it great? I thought that you liked it," she said with confusion evident in her voice.

"You were okay. But it definitely wasn't as great as you're making it sound," he said as he turned his back to her and stepped out of the carriage without another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to him, the occupants of the carriage that was riding right next to his had seen the everything. Adonia put her hands over her eyes in shame. She watched him unhook her bra but couldn't bear to see anymore. On the other hand, Ginny and Hermione's eyes were glued to the windows.

"Can you believe it? He's already shagging a girl and he hasn't even reached school yet!" Ginny exclaimed. Although she was also smiling really brightly. Well she **did** like to gossip now and then, and this story would give her all the attention. And she wasn't one to refuse attention.

"Not surprising considering we're talking about Malfoy," Hermione spat his name like it was a disease.

"Is this really what goes on in this school?" Adonia asked.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you're new to all of this. It's impossible. I mean, you're really pretty. There's no way you haven't done it before," Ginny said with her eyebrow raised. She knew that teenagers were not as innocent as they used to be. **EVERYONE** had done. She and Harry had definitely done it. And even though Hermione was a bookworm, she occasionally indulged in sharing a few of her personal secrets with Ginny. Bedroom secrets that is.

"I swear I haven't done it. I'm still a virgin. And I plan to keep my virginity."

Ginny and Hermione snickered to each other which frustrated Adonia to no end.

"Seriously. Forget about sex, I've never even had a boyfriend before," Adonia said.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Adonia whispering a spell under her breath. After a few seconds the tip of the wand started glowing white. Hermione and Ginny gasped in horror and turned to look at each other.

"What? What happened? Is it something bad?" Adonia was on the brink of tears.

"No. It's just unbelievable. It says you're pure. That's why it glowed white," said Hermione.

"I just can't believe you're a virgin. Boy, you are innocent. It's okay though. I'm sure you'll find a lot of boys that will be more than willing-" Ginny was cut off.

"No thank you. I told you that I'm not interested in this unnecessary display of carnage," Adonia said while pointing at Draco's carriage.

"Well no one told you to do it in the great hall! No one asked you to display it! You do it in the bedroom love," Ginny said with a small smirk.

Adonia shook her head and Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to convince her. Not at this moment anyway. She and Hermione continued staring at Draco's carriage, Ginny smiling brightly and Hermione looking thoroughly disgusted. Adonia took an Advanced Potions book out of her bag and started reading it in order to distract herself. Not once did she raise her head to see what was going on in the carriage next to hers.

They reached school and the carriage abruptly came to a stop causing Ginny and Hermione to fall back to their seats with a thud. Adonia looked up and saw Draco exiting his carriage with a smug smile on his face. She was revolted by him and his behaviour. She got up and left with Hermione and Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stopped in his tracks. Adonia, Hermione and Ginny had come out of the carriage right next to his. Ginny was grinning like a mad woman. Hermione was looking at him like he was a giant vermin and Adonia was looking everywhere but at him. Had they seen what was going on in there?

"Nice show in there Malfoy. I'll be sure to tell as many people as I can manage," Ginny said.

"I don't care what you say or do Weasley." Draco couldn't be more bored with her threat.

"That was absolutely repulsive you sick bastard. Couldn't you wait till we reached the castle? Bloody asshole," Hermione looked genuinely appalled.

"If you didn't like it then why did you watch? And no I couldn't wait till we reached the castle. It's none of your bloody business anyways." Draco stood there waiting for another insult that should've come from Adonia. After a couple of seconds she was still standing with Hermione and Ginny looking at the ground.

"What? Does Evans have nothing to say? Is she too shy to say anything to big, bad Malfoy?" Draco said, imitating a childs voice.

A red blush started peeking up her cheeks as embarrassment took over her mind.

"I didn't see anything Malfoy," Adonia said in a small voice.

"Don't try to fool me. You're clearly blushing. You did see something. Something that you liked," Draco said with a satisfied smirk on his proud face.

"No! I barely saw anything. I honestly have no interest on looking at you shagging girls. It is repulsive. You should be sent to Azkaban for even suggesting such a thing!" Adonia exclaimed.

"Don't try to be so innocent Evans. I'm not naive," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Adonia decided to stop wasting her time and turned around, walking away in a huff. Hermione followed her but Ginny stayed behind.

"She is a virgin you dolt," Ginny said to Draco before she turned to walk away as well.

Draco's face was once of pure incomprehension. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that Evans was a virgin. _Crap. _Pansy was right. Gryffindor or not. This girl was truly incredible. _Whatever! So what if she's pure? It doesn't change anything! I'm still getting my revenge on that bitch._ Draco winced for calling her a bitch even in his head. He still thought he hated her. Beyond imagination. Because she embarrassed him in front of the whole train. Yes. He did hate her. She made a big mistake. And now he would have his revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was packed with the laughter and voices of the students. After the sorting Dumbledore had given a brief announcement of a new student in 6th year. Everyone turned to stare at Adonia in awe while she blushed crimson underneath everyone's eyes. She was not used to this kind of attention. You could call her a reclusive old woman. She had to get accustomed to a lot of things. Including the whistles that came towards her from several boys. Not to mention their eyes raking up and down her body. It was very disconcerting.

Adonia tried to pull her skirt a little lower in attempt to cover her legs. But she wouldn't be able to do so without it going too far down and her underwear being visible. And it wasn't the modest kind of underwear either. Ginny had bought her some very skimpy clothes. The g-string that was forced onto her was by far the most uncomfortable thing she had ever worn. She wondered why the skirts were so short. She was sure that upon sitting down, anyone sitting across from her would get a good view of her nether regions. She blamed Ginny for purchasing her uniform. Not only was the skirt too short, her shirt was too tight. And the buttons did not do well to hold her cleavage.

"Ginny I think we need to go and buy some new uniform as soon as possible," Adonia whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Oh lighten up. It's fine. You're a total babe," Ginny refused to listen to her complaints.

Now that Adonia looked around, she realized that she wasn't the only one with the sparse uniform. Every single girl was wearing the same thing. Most were worse than her. Still. It seemed worse to her because in the process of getting dressed for school she'd forgotten to put on a bra and her breasts were not small, nor average. They were considered to be big. The boys sitting around her were visibly staring. No one seemed to notice and Adonia continued to grow even more uncomfortable, however she tried to keep the conversation around her going to distract herself. If Ginny wouldn't help her then she would just have to buy some new underwear herself. But for now her hands were tied.

Soon enough the food on the table had disappeared and Dumbledore stood for his speech. The noise in the Great Hall quickly died down and was replaced by eager silence.

"As you all know Voldermort is back. He is a ruthless devil who will stop at nothing. Hogwarts maybe the safest place in the country but never let your guards down. All of you should have your wands with you at all times. And lastly the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. For now you are safe behind these walls. If everything goes according to plan then may you have a joyous beginning at Hogwarts. Now, your warm beds await you. Good luck."

And in the blink of an eye the students were stood and crowding the door with the prefects screaming overhead. It was hectic and Adonia found herself lost in the crowd. She was being pushed in many directions and confusion was clouding her mind.

"Adonia! Over here!"

Adonia moved in the direction of Ginny's voice. She soon found herself escaping the crowd and being led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Wow I'm glad that's over." Adonia looked relieved.

"Welcome to Hogwarts love." Ginny was smirking.

"Where are Hermione and the others?" Adonia questioned.

"Prefect duties. They'll come by later."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady to be joined by Neville and Seamus.

"What's the password?" whispered Seamus.

"No clue mate. I thought you would know." Neville looked like he was close to sweats.

"Move over you dolts!" Ginny seemed to scare them both out of the way.

"Wattlebird!" Ginny turned to give Seamus and Neville a look that had them running into the common room.

"That was rough Gin," Adonia was amused at Ginny display of power over boys that were more than twice her size.

"I know I over-reacted. I just can't stand stupidity." A small smile played on her lips.

Adonia entered the common room and heard herself gasp. The interior was completely red and golden. Several large couches were scattered around the room. The fire was cracking merrily and the atmosphere was homier than she had ever experienced. She was about to settle on a couch when Ginny turned to look at her.

"What're you doing?"

"I believe I'm about to make myself comfortable. What's wrong Gin?"

"Nothing. Why don't you come upstairs with me so you can get comfortable in the dormitories?"

Adonia was about to protest but stopped herself and stood up. She soon found that it was worth it as she stepped into an equally comfortable space. Each individual beds were draped with red and gold satin sheets that she could barely resist to feel. Ginny watched intently as Adonia was looking around the room.

"So?" Ginny started.

Adonia turned around to face Ginny lying upside down on her bed.

"So what?" Adonia looked at her questioningly.

"You tell me. Did you see anyone to your liking?"

Adonia seemed surprised at the question.

"No Ginny. I was too busy pulling at my skirt to cover myself up." She looked at Ginny accusingly.

"And even if I did, I'm not going to do anything. I came to Hogwarts to study. Not to chase after boys." Adonia was firm with her answer.

"It's okay. I understand. Although I could tell that the boys were having a treat. Did you notice Draco Malfoy staring at you?" Ginny raised one eyebrow in question.

"He was probably trying to come up with ideas on how to torture me." Adonia tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible.

"Sure he was." Ginny's smirk would make a Slytherin proud.

"Which reminds me. Do you know any spell I can use to kind of, extend the uniform a little?"

"You want to make it bigger? No I only know how to make it smaller." Ginny lied through her teeth. She knew Adonia was uncomfortable but she would soon start to appreciate it.

Adonia's stomach grumbled making Ginny howl in laughter.

"We just came back from dinner. Don't tell me you're hungry again."

"That's the thing. I barely ate. I couldn't possibly eat under that stares I was receiving." Shelooked at Ginny miserably.

"It's okay Adonia. I have an idea. Why don't you creep down to the kitchens?"

"I thought being out of bed after hours was strictly forbidden. And there's no way I can find my way around this castle yet."

"Here," Ginny said handing her an empty parchment.

"What's this?"

"Tap on it using your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Adonia started laughing at this before doing as Ginny instructed. Her laughter was hailed however, when she saw writing being formed on the parchment.

"The Marauders Map," she read.

She opened the map and found a detailed plan of the whole of Hogwarts grounds. There were tiny moving labels scattered across the map.

"Are those really-"

"Yeah. Every single person in Hogwarts. This map will allow you to see everything." Ginny's eyes twinkled as she explained the concept of the Marauders Map. After telling Adonia exactly where to go, Ginny went to get herself ready for bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonia waited till everyone was in the dorm and fast asleep. She'd already gotten out of her uniform and put on her nightdress. She usually slept with barely anything on and tonight she had chosen a black lace flyaway babydoll with matching black panties. Ginny had questioned her choice of clothing when Adonia quickly replied that wearing nice lingerie made her feel good about herself. If she ever came down to wearing ugly clothes, then she would always have extremely sexy lingerie on underneath. It was like her dirty little secret and there would always be a little smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be walking around the castle in lace that barely covered anything so she cast a Disillusionment Charm to blend herself in to her surroundings. She quickly grabbed her wand and tiptoed bare feet to the common room so as to make as less noise as possible. She memorized the way to the kitchens so she didn't need the map anymore.

The common room was empty and dark as the fire had died down long ago. She didn't think the students would be asleep. It was only 1am. Although, she did remember Ginny saying something about most students sneaking out at night. No wonder she hadn't seen anyone.

She crept her way outside the common room and out through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She made sure to walk slowly and close to the walls. According to the maps, the kitchens were located on the lower floors. As Adonia passed several classrooms she realized that Ginny was right. Almost all of them had weird noises coming out of them. She even opened one to find that no one was there. This castle was definitely weird to her.

She reached the floor which had the kitchen on it. It was completely dark and the walls were lined with suits of armour. She was to take a right, creep in to the first alleyway, and look for the painting of the fruit bowl. Adonia entered the alleyway and a loud gasp escaped her lips almost instinctively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stopped what he was doing. He was sure he heard someone gasp. The girl he was ravishing had heard it too and the panic was evident on her face. Anyone would've been surprised at the position Draco and the girl we in. Draco had her pressed against the wall and one of her legs was coiled around his hips while he was kissing her madly and fingering her. Every single detail of what was going on was clearly visible as they had not tried to be discreet at all.

Draco was still staring at the direction the noise had come from. He had a feeling that someone had seen him. The girl below him was scared out of her wits and ran towards the opposite direction from the noise in attempt to reach her common room quickly.

Adonia stood staring in shock at what she just saw. She knew things were bad at Hogwarts but she actually had no idea how far hormonal teenagers would go. She stopped her trail of thoughts and realized that Draco was looking right at her. Or right through her. She knew she had to move fast and quietly or he would definitely find her. She stepped back a little and knocked down a suit of armour in the process. She looked at the ground in horror of what she had done and turned back to see Draco leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

Draco was sure that someone was there. He had definitely seen the person move and knock over the suit of armour. All he had to do was wait and see what happens. He didn't think he was in danger and he knew that the only reason the person came here is to get through this alleyway.

Adonia couldn't help herself. She had to get to the kitchens. Plus she was freezing cold as the windows were open and the wind was causing her babydoll to flyaway behind her. She had to get past Draco and if he felt the lace then he would definitely know that someone was there. Adonia stepped into the alleyway. _Crap. He's blocking almost the whole path._ Adonia slowly got closer and closer to him. All the while he didn't even look towards where she was. _Phew. At least he's off guard now._ She reached to where he was standing and the wind again blew her babydoll while she frantically tried to hold it. Adonia saw a small smile playing at Draco's lips.

Draco knew that a girl was very close to him, trying to get to the other side. He felt her thin lace cloth on his skin before she snatched it back. _Does she really think I don't know she's here?_ Draco was waiting for her to pass. He smelt her close to him. She smelt like berries to him. And instantly a small smile formed on his face.

Adonia tried to stay as far away from him as possible. He was pressed to one side of the wall while she was pressed to the other. Still, it was an extremely narrow path and if she moved one inch further then he would be able to feel her. She took one inch at a time, her back sliding slowly across the wall as she tried to move without making any noise. After moments of struggle, she had reached beyond him and the rest of the path to the kitchens was now clear for her to walk as she pleased. But she knew that Draco Malfoy was not stupid. She turned around to face him and started walking backwards so that if he decided to try something, she would be ready for it. She continued walking backwards until she was near to the painting of the fruit bowl and lowered her wand.

Draco could feel her slowly creeping away from him. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. Not after she disrupted one of his late night rendezvous. He waited until the right moment.

Adonia let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't out of danger yet as Draco was still standing there. She wondered what he was waiting for. Then it struck her. He knew she was here. He didn't know who she was. He was going to do something. Just as she was about to turn to run, she saw him stand up straight and point his wand at her. He had removed the Disillusionment charm.

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Adonia Evans was standing right before him. This little virgin was standing before him looking like the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her chocolate brown hair was as smooth as ever as it framed her delicate features that glowed in the moonlight. Her bright blue eyes were wide with horror and she was using her pearly white teeth to chew on her plump lips. Her cheeks were crimson upon being exposed. His eyes scanned her body as she stood there wearing almost nothing. The lace did nothing to hide her body. The wind was blowing her hair around as well as her lacy flyaway. He remembered feeling lace on his hand while she was trying to pass him. Her tiny lace underwear made him want to rip it off her and have his way with her all night long. Her full, perky breasts that were barely covered made his mouth water. Her feet were bare. Oh how he loved bare feet. He was taking her in and his silver eyes turned dark with lust. He saw her gaze lower in shame. He smirked at her appearance as realization hit him._ Time to take some serious revenge._

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. The quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter will be up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been very long since I updated this story but frankly I had no idea where I was going with it. It's always been at the back of my mind though. I've decided to give it another go. Hopefully it "Exceeds Expectations". :P

Draco's pale, aristocratic face was stretched as he maliciously grinned, while circling Adonia like a predator does its prey. He did nothing to hide his obvious analytical stare of her scarcely hidden form. Adonia blushed under his glaze, not knowing what she should say or do in this situation to make it any better. Somewhere deep inside she was hoping Draco would have pity on her and let her go. At the same time she ridiculed herself for being so naive as to think she had any hope whatsoever. Draco stopped walking and stood before her, leaning in close and tucking her hair behind her ear as if to whisper something.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into little girl." Draco's breath was hot against her ear. Adonia's eyes shot up towards his face and Draco looked deeply into them, mesmerized. Somehow the fear he saw there, he loved. Adonia blinked and looked down at her feet nervously, much to Draco's disappointment. She could feel herself becoming numb, her senses slowing because of the cold. She struggled to even form coherent thoughts.

"What do you want? Look I'm cold, I better head back. Early morning tomorrow and I don't really have the time, energy or patience for the likes of you." She turned to leave the way she came, her hunger forgotten.

Draco grasped her shoulders with both hands abruptly, "If you think I'm going to let you leave so easily after what you did then you are more stupid than I'd calculated." Adonia did well in hiding her true feelings about his insult and her face became devoid of any expression. She was strong and realised she had to deal with this nuisance diplomatically. She stepped a little closer to him and didn't fail to notice his smirk fading in confusion. _Rookie move_. She captured him again by looking up and staring deep into his eyes.

Confused, Draco opened his mouth to say something but right at that moment Adonia's knee made abrupt and violent cantact with his groin.

"FUCK!"

Draco fell to floor with a thump and groaned in pain while cupping himself. He rolled around in desperate attempt to ease the agony he was experiencing. Between the torment he let out a string of curses to the offender and flipped her shamelessly.

"Fucking bitch! This means war!" Draco's face was red with fury. Adonia's eyes widened at the mention of war but she quickly regained her composure and simply stepped over him and made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms while Draco writhed in pain behind her.

Closing his eyes, Draco willed the pain to go away and a few minutes later it started to dull so he could roughly manage to stand up and limp his way back to his dorms. Falling on his bed he conjured a bag of ice and tried to ease the residual pain. The wheels in his head started turning as he tried to think of ways to destroy Adonia's life. A spell was one thing but physically kneeing him and putting him at risk of becoming sexually incompetent was a crime he considered punishable only by brutal torture. And that is what the punishment would be.

Adonia knew she wouldn't be able to turn a corner at Hogwarts now without fearing the worst. She closed her eyes and tried to remember Draco's expression as he threatened her. She was scared. He looked furious, his eyes wide in anger and pain. Deciding not to think about it, she turned to a more comfortable position on her bed, grabbed her quilt and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sun rose slowly into the sky, shining in its morning glory, its rays penetrating every corner of the land, water and the magnificent Hogwarts castle. The whomping willow shook its branches almost as if appreciating the golden glow of the early day. The lake was at its brightest blue, shimmering as if someone had laid a blanket of diamonds upon it, covering its entire surface. There was a slight chill in the air, indicating the impending winter. For a few moments of the morning just as every day, only the sounds of nature could be heard. The birds chirping, the whistling wind causing the water in the lake to swirl slowly, the slight rustling of the green grass and the odd sounds of the forbidden forest. The earth seemed at peace. In a few moments this peace would be disrupted as the students of Hogwarts begin their day.

The peaceful sunlight cast its glow on Adonia, rising slowly until it reached her eyes. She squinted, not yet ready to wake up and start the day. When the light became unbearable, her eyes reluctantly fluttered open and she sat up rubbing at them furiously. It seemed to her that she had just fallen asleep a few moments ago. Suppressing a groan, she got off her bead and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Emerging some ten minutes later Adiona looked at her skimpy school uniform and decided to make subtle changes. She altered it so the skirt was a bit longer and the shirt not as tight fitting. She quickly dressed and examined herself in the mirror. Pleased that she looked decent enough today, she headed down to breakfast. She decided it would be better to get an early start to get accustomed to this strange place.

Entering the Great Hall she found that it was almost empty. She took a seat at the Gryffindor house table and quickly grabbed some toast and jam and started eating while examining a discarded copy of the Daily Prophet. Thoroughly immersed in what she was doing, Adonia failed to notice a platinum-haired Slytherin enter the Hall with a general look of indifference on his face.

He cast a quick look around the place and saw Adonia sitting all by herself reading the Prophet and having breakfast. A few seconds passed of him just admiring her sitting there with the perfect posture, elegantly arched eyebrows furrowed in concentration and head slightly tilted, her hair falling to one side of her shoulder. Her long, dark eyelashes provided the illusion that she was wearing make-up even though she wasn't. Draco looked away after realising that staring at her was not going to help him destroy her.

He ran one hand through his light gold hair, ruffling it slightly, still managing to look dapper. He strode to the Slytherin table taking a seat and pouring some juice in a goblet while pondering once again what he can and should do to ruin the little Gryffindor. Deciding that he has to do start with small things to mess with her head he retrieved his wand from his pocket and discreetly pointed it in Adonia's direction. Silently casting a spell, he smirked to himself pleased by the small victory of the day. Across the hall Adonia remained oblivious to what just happened.

Slowly the Great Hall started becoming noisier as students started filling in lazily. Hermione and Ginny walked in together chatting animatedly about wanting to properly stock up on candy from Honeydukes the next Hogsmeade weekend. Too occupied in making their lists of favourite wizarding candy the girls didn't notice Adonia until they reached her at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning sunshine. And how did you sleep?" Ginny turned to face Adonia with a bright smile on her face.

"Not well. I ran into Dr-" Ginny had dropped her juice cutting Adonia short. Her mouth was agape as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're turning blue!" Hermione shared Ginny's expression.

"What?"

"You are literally turning the colour blue!" The corners of Ginny's mouth curled to a smile and it was obvious she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Adonia looked down at her arms, entirely confused. Sure enough her arms were turning very obviously blue as was the rest of her. She gasped and rubbed at her skin furiously trying to figure out what was causing such a strange reaction. She thought someone might have poisoned her. Her queries were cut short as other students started noticing and visibly pointing and laughing in her direction. From different corners echoed shouts of "I'd still do her" could be heard.

Ginny frowned, all the previously trapped humour gone from her face and she turned to look at Adonia.

"Let get out of here and see Madam Pomfrey."

Adonia frowned and looked around in confusion and embarrassment as everyone in the Great Hall laughed unforgivingly. She caught sight of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table snickering silently as his friends roared with laughter. She knew that instant who was behind her humiliation. Bowing her head, she silently made her way out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny not wanting to be a part of this war with Draco Malfoy anymore. She'd hoped that by turning her blue and embarrassing her he acquired the contentment he was seeking and would now leave her alone. Little did she know that this was only the beginning.

Blaise and Pansy eyed Draco questioningly. They sensed he had something to do with turning the new Gryffindor blue especially judging by the look she gave him as she left the Great Hall. Nothing went by without these two knowing.

"You did that didn't you?" Blaise put forth the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you look at the poor girl? She's knew here and I'm sure she feels positively welcomed after what you did!"

"Pans she kneed me last night!"

"I'm certain there was a reason behind it! She wouldn't knee you for fun! You know what? I'm going to check on her to apologize for you and make sure she's okay." Pansy stood up to leave.

"No don't you dare apologize for me! Pans! Pansy Parkinson! You get back here right now!" But Draco's shouts at Pansy's retreating form didn't earn him any replies, just an angry glare as she left.

"Great. Now I won't get to hear the end of it."

Blaise chuckled and patted his distressed friend on the back just as Theodore Nott took a seat across them.

"Did you see that new Gryffindor chick? I say being blue suits her. Wonder if she'll go out with me." Theodore turned to his breakfast mumbling absently while Draco glared at him in contempt. A look Blaise didn't fail to notice. But for the purpose of messing with his friend, he still continued on with the conversation.

"You should try asking her out Theo. She's worth a shag or two." Blaise winked at Theodore.

"Worth bloody more than a shag or two. Did you check out that arse? She's a keeper mate." Theodore was still looking down and chewing on his breakfast so failed to notice Draco balling his fists.

"I better head to get my schedule." Draco stood up angrily and stalked off, not wanting to listen to that conversation anymore. Not that he cared who that annoying bint dated. He just wanted revenge, nothing more. He just preferred she didn't date anyone until he was well satisfied with his revenge. Yes… Thats why he didn't want her to date anyone.

Pansy walked into the Hospital Wing to see a flustered Madam Pomfrey examining Adonia while her friends looked on worriedly. She decided this would be the best time to introduce herself. She crossed the room and put her hand forward to shake.

"Hello. I'm Pansy. You must be Adonia."

Adonia took Pansy's hand and shook it vaguely remembering Hermione or Ginny mentioning her at some point.

"Yes I'm Adonia. It's nice to meet you."

"I see my friend has played a rather inappropriate prank on you." Pansy remarked. At this, Hermione and Ginny gasped in contemplation.

"You mean that git did this?" Ginny scrutinized Pansy as if it were her who committed the crime.

"Adonia didn't tell you? I'm sure she knew." Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Adonia questioningly.

"I didn't have much time to say anything. Can we please focus on the problem at hand instead of the perpetrator of the crime? I'm rather distressed at looking like a smurf."

"Alright girls, this potion should turn her back to normal in no time." Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office, busy-looking, holding a vial containing a clear concoction.

"Drink up."

Adonia hurriedly downed the liquid in one big gulp and looked down at herself hoping to see the immediate change. In a few seconds she found herself returning to her normal tanned skin, unbelievably comforted by the familiar colour. She smiled in content turning to look at the others.

"Do I look normal?" she questioned.

"Better than ever if that's even possible, " Pansy replied feeling she owed the girl at least a compliment for Draco's prank.

"Should we head back to get our schedules girls? We're already running late." Of course Hermione had to worry about classes immediately after the problem was solved.

Adonia got up and the four girls went to collect their schedules. Adonia examined hers curiously. Only five free lessons a week. She didn't mind keeping herself busy. She turned to Hermione and Pansy who shared her Advanced Potion Making class. Moving around the bustling corridors, Adonia cautiously looked around to make sure no one was doing anything strange or suspicious. A habit she'd acquired from doing business for the Order of the Phoenix.

Upon reaching the classroom Hermione led her to the front of the classroom where she suggested they both sit to be able to concentrate best. Pansy walked off to the other side to sit next to a tall, curly, black-haired boy. Adonia watched her leave.

"Why isn't she sitting with us?" she questioned.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors sit separately." Hermione answered simple, not looking up from the Advance Potion Making textbook she now had open in front of her. Adonia followed her lead and opened her textbook, staring at the contents. She had studied this book before a long time ago.

Draco Malfoy walked into class and quietly took the seat beside Pansy, looking around fearing he was late. Satisfied that Professor Snape had not yet entered the class, he turned to look at Pansy. She had his back turned to him and was chatting with Blaise about something he was uninterested in. Clearly she was ignoring him. Huffing in indignation he turned around to once again scan the classroom. His eyes settled on Adonia and he noticed she had resumed her original skin colour. Smiling at this he continued staring at her from across the classroom as she concentrated on her book. He thought about whether he should continue taking revenge on her or just leave her alone. Or not leave her alone and pursue her and claim her and force her into submission. Sighing in appreciation to that thought, he suddenly became aware that he had better stop staring right at her, fearing someone might get the wrong idea. Or the right idea. Irritated at the dissonance in his head, Draco turned around to ask Pansy to stop being childish and just speak to him.

"I'm being childish? You're the one being childish!" Pansy did not get to continue her long, prepared speech though.

Snape strode into the class, his robes billowing behind him, and turned to face his students upon reaching his desk.

"It just so happens that this particular year group manages to somehow become more stupid with age. Nonetheless, you will be brewing for the next two years the most complex potions you have yet to come across. A minor slip-up and you will be kicked off the course. I expect I'm understood."

The class stared, most fearful of the tasks they will be set, awaiting their next order.

"Turn to page 93 and commence examining the ingredients and instructions thoroughly. You will be given the time of this lesson and the next to complete the brewing. You may begin." At this Snape turned and walked to his chair, taking a seat and promptly starting his own work.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Hermione whispered. "This one's definitely challenging."

The class went by in struggle for most, ingredients flying around the place, potions spontaneously combusting in Seamus' case, putrid smells from cauldrons where potions had gone entirely wrong. Few students managed to get the sunshine-yellow hue that was indicated in the book. Students were so terrorized by Snape's speech at the beginning of the class that everyone's heads were bent low, concentrating fully on the task at hand. Meanwhile Snape halted, examining the class when it was nearing the end of the rigorous two hour lesson. His eyes rested upon his godson. No doubt having no trouble with the potion, his cauldron displayed the excellence of the perfect concoction he was expecting. Snape was proud of him. Strong, intelligent, cunning, Draco was a powerful wizard. He was a force not to be trifled with. Turning his head around he caught sight of the new girl. Somewhere beneath his façade of indifference Snape felt pity for her. Having the Dark Lord's interest was no joking matter. He knew the Dark Lord would go through extreme measures to obtain her. But as he deliberated the situation he came to realise that they might actually be able to use this to their advantage. If the Dark Lord was truly so overtaken by his lust for her, surely they would be able to use that against him. He made a mental note to discuss this with Dumbledore just as the class was ending.

"Stop what you are doing. Bring a sample of you work to my desk and leave. I expect a full evaluation of the potion, its effects, the mistakes you made and any improvements you will work on for next lesson."

The students groaned but hurriedly filled up their vials with a small amount of their work, left it on Snape's desk and headed to their next lesson one by one.

Adonia, Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped out, exhausted already by the first two hours of the year and thankful for the extra free lessons.

"First lesson of the year and the git's already assigned a boat load of homework! Ridiculous!" Ron wasted no time complaining.

"Well be thankful we have the extra free time to complete it." Hermione hugged Ron in comfort and he played extra-infuriated in attempt to induce more urges for physical contact such as this. Harry shook his head knowingly with a small smile playing at his lips.

"I think we should just go to the library and start on the homework."

"I think Harry and I are going to get something to eat. You and Hermione can go and start on the homework if you like."

Hermione, reluctant to miss out the chance to get an early start on homework, agreed to this and led Adonia to the library. Here they sat for the next hour working and conversing until Hermione had to leave for her next class. Adonia had a free lesson again so she sat alone concentrating on her evaluation. Fully immersed in her work, she didn't notice a wand being pointed in her direction and a spell whispered to stun. The wizard who cast the spell stepped out from behind the bookshelf to face his victim. Adonia, unable to move but still aware of her surroundings, was panicked at the thought that Draco Malfoy had not yet ended his self-proclaimed war. The wizard moved to her line of vision and she saw that it was someone else entirely.

"Vincent Crabbe. It's nice to meet you." He grinned malevolently.

"It is considered rude to not reply to a greeting. Perhaps I should teach you some manners?" he whispered, stepping closer to her. He ran his calloused fingers along the smooth contours of her face examining her like she was art.

"Beautiful. I'm sure I'll enjoy you."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Adonia recognized that voice. She had dreaded it until just a moment ago. She silently prayed he would save her.

"Draco." Crabbe turned in surprise to face him.

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun." He smiled as if expecting Draco to be impressed.

"Get away from her right now before I kill you." Draco growled stepping closer to Crabbe to let him know he was serious.

"Why? I'm just looking to loosen up a little bit." Crabbe was confused and wanted to appear fearless, but could not prevent the shiver present in his voice making his anxiety known and obvious.

Draco closed the distance between him and Crabbe and punched him straight on the nose, satisfied in hearing the crunch indicating a broken bone. Crabbe howled in pain and cowered away, leaving Draco with the still stunned and helpless girl.

Draco turned to face Adonia and cast the counter-spell. Adonia blinked and looked up at him questioningly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Draco didn't say anything for a while, just stared at her.

"I don't want anyone else to mess with you until I'm done with you, you stupid girl. I hope you liked being blue today. You looked positively ugly. Disgusting." Draco smirked, got up and left, leaving Adonia fuming yet conflicted. She calmed herself, figuring at least he saved her even if it was so he could torture her himself. Relaxing herself, she gathered her things and left the library for her next class, deciding to continue on with her day without thinking about Draco.


End file.
